Chad's Sleepover
|image= |airdate= |previous=Ida Loses a Leg |next=No Motorcycles }}Chad's Sleepover is the fifteenth episode of season six. Synopsis Dewey goes behind Hal's back and asks Lois to let Chad sleepover after Hal says he couldn't. Plot The episode begins with Malcolm frantically running to get to class since he is running late. When he arrives he is surprised to find the classroom is empty and the only one there is the teacher, Charisse. Charisse informs him that today was ditch day, Malcolm tells her no one told him about a ditch day, she is surprised since she saw everyone of the students telling all their friends. Malcolm is shocked, then another teacher named Val comes in with a large bottle of alcohol, he asks Charisse about Malcolm and is stopped giving him a drink, although he may need it. After Hal forbids Dewey from inviting his peculiar classmate Chad over for a sleepover, Dewey asks Lois instead. She agrees to allow a sleepover there, much to Hal's dismay. Lois searches for the warranty papers on her 10-year-old blender that she wishes to return for minor infractions. As she searches for it, Chad places an envelope at the end of Lois' papers containing a pornographic photo of a sleeping Lois taken by a drunk Hal on New Years Eve. Hal notices this and takes it out of the papers. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Reese find out that they are not as popular as they once thought (because there was a Ditch Day, and no one told them), then plot "revenge" on the students. When they are confronted at a house which is hosting a Ditch Day party, Malcolm and Reese are in for a surprise. They ask their classmates why they didn't tell them about Ditch Day. The students call Malcolm and Reese out for their actions. They reveal they're obviously still angry with the two boys from an earlier incident when they last invited the two over for a keg party on the hill. Things went well until the police and they had to escape from them. Malcolm and Reese's car didn't have an engine in it. The classmates reveal that because of them, Malcolm and Reese got everyone arrested. Hence, it's the reason that they had to avoid another incident by refusing to tell them about Ditch Day and the party following it. Had the students invited the two again, Malcolm and Reese would have gotten them arrested by the police. Hal gives Chad a book with a highlighter to write in, but his obsessive-compulsive disorder leads Chad to inadvertently revealing the pornographic picture of Lois to first his own parents when they come over for a check up. Lloyd and his wife, Evelyn, screams in terror as Hal takes the photo from him and tries to hide it behind his back. He turns around to try and apologize to Chad's parents whom are traumatized by this. Lois comes in the kitchen to check up on Chad and Dewey before continuing to search for the warranty papers to return the blender. She immediately sees the papers that she's looking for in it and thanks Hal for helping her find the papers. He mentions it was Chad who found it and put it on the blender, which she wasn't looking. He looks up from the dictionary where he was writing in. Chad agrees and mentions that items should be in their proper place, not elsewhere. Lois then screams in anger when she notices a pornographic picture of herself passed out on the bed and that Hal was hiding it behind his back(revealing him to be the one who took it). The embarrassed Dewey tells on him to her about him showing the picture to not only them but also Lloyd and Evelyn. Lois furiously reprimands Hal for embarrassing her in taking the photo and having the nerve in presenting it to everyone. He tries to apologize to her, claiming it's a one time deal and never intended to show anyone the picture. Lois doesn't believe Hal, pointing out that he traumatized Dewey, Chad, Lloyd and Evelyn by showing them the picture of her. She orders him to hand over the pornographic photo he took of her at once. Lois also tells Hal that he would have to explain to Chad's parents why he did so and promise them it would never happen again. Malcom and Reese come home from that house hosting a party. They realize the students were in their rights to be angry at the two for ruining their escape plan by getting them arrested. Malcolm and Reese bond once more over it. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *James and Lukas Rodriguez as Jamie *Cameron Monaghan as Chad Cameos *Patrick Bristow as Lloyd *Mary Gross as Evelyn *Cynthia Sopheia as Mrs. Sanguinetti *Kevin Christy as Pizza Man *Marty West as Jeff *Erik Hoffman as Mr. Cyr *Laura Ashlee Innes as Cindy *Bob Glouberman as Gerry Trivia *Chad and Hal are revealed to have O.C.D., with Hal having a far more minor version of it. *Patrick Bristow, the actor who played Lloyd (Chad's father), previously played the role of a background character in Otto's murder mystery weekend at The Grotto. *Although it's not explicitly revealed, the students resent Malcolm and Reese for getting them arrested from a previous party they invited the two at in Lois' Sister Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Episodes without Francis